


From Birth to Death, From Death to Birth

by SaturnWrites



Series: Trash Dads Au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Past Tucker/Crunchbite, Pregnancy, Trash Dads Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's life from tragedy, to healing, to falling in love. The Tucklina family origin story<br/>Written for the Trash Dads Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Birth to Death, From Death to Birth

**Author's Note:**

> The Trash Dads Au follows a number of RVB character given children. The actual "Trash Dads" are Felix and Locus. This is just the Tucklina family from the beginning up to about the present timeline for the au.

A late night phone call woke Tucker up with a groan. The sleeping one month old in the room adjacent to him began to wail. “Great, Junior’s up.” Tucker mumbled to himself, grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table. He glanced at the empty space in the bed beside him with a frown. He hit answer. “Hello?” He mumbled, sleepiness heavy in his voice.  
“May I speak to Lavernius Tucker please?” An unfamiliar voice answered.  
He raised an eyebrow. “This is him.”  
The voice answered. “You are Crunchbite’s significant other correct?”  
Tucker’s heart began to race hearing the name of his girlfriend and the mother of his child spoken by this stranger. “Yeah, um is everything alright? Was the flight okay?”  
“Sir I’m sorry to inform you of this, but there was a crash. She did not make it. Someone will be over at your residence tomorrow with more information.”  
Tucker’s fingers went cold and the phone slipped from his hand, landing with a ‘thump’ on the floor. He was frozen, this mind spinning faster and faster. He couldn’t believe it. It had to be some kind of sick joke. He sat there on the edge of his bed, head in hands, for almost ten minutes. He felt like he was going to cry, but couldn’t.  
He stayed in this state of shock until Junior’s crying brought him back to reality. Junior. Tucker shot up from the bed and raced into his son’s room. “Junior!” He said, picking the small child up, rocking him in his arms. “Hey little man.” He choked out, tears brimming in his eyes. “Hey I’m here for you alright? I love you Junior. Life’s about to get a lot harder now, but I’m right here so there’s no need to cry.” He said, Junior’s crying slowed, but Tucker’s picked up. Soon enough, Junior drifted off to sleep as Tucker’s sobs filled the room.

Weeks later was the funeral. Crunchbite’s family put it together. It was a beautiful service for a life taken too soon. No body was recovered. Her family and friends were left to mourn her image. It was a beautiful portrait of her Tucker had never seen before. He assumed she had it taken when she lived with her parents. This brought back the bittersweet memories of days past. He quickly pushed them away, not wanting to dwell. He mostly just wanted to forget at this point. All their plans had been wiped away because of a faulty engine over the fucking ocean.  
Tucker stood in the back of the room, dressed all in back. Held held on tightly to Junior, his bright turquoise onesie standing out in the sea of dark clothing. It felt wrong to put a baby in mourning clothes. Tucker couldn’t bring himself to do it. Crunchbite always loved Junior in bright colors. It’s what she would have wanted. He couldn’t believe she was gone.

After the service, Crunchbite’s parents walked over to Tucker, puffy-eyed and solemn-faced. They exchanged brief condolences and Tucker handed Junior over to Crunchbite’s mother to hold. After a moment of awkward silence, Crunchbite’s father spoke up. “We’d like to take Junior.” He said, his solemn expression turning to stern. “You’re unemployed and broke. You won’t be a good father to him.”  
Tucker stood there shocked as he looked from him to Junior. “You’re kidding right? He’s my kid. I’m not going to let you take him.” He said, his blood beginning to boil.  
“We aren’t going to force you, but we think it’s in Lavernius’ best interest.” Crunchbite’s mother spoke, in a calm tone. “We want him to have a good life.”  
He shook his head. “We will have a good life, a life with me.” Tucker replied. “Give him back to me.”  
“Tucker, please just consider this. Do you really think a life of struggle is good for him?” The mother said.  
“Screw that. Give Junior back, now. It’s time for us to leave.” He said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
She sighed and gave the small child back to Tucker, the two parents turning to leave. “I hope you don’t regret this.” She said softly. 

Weeks later, a knock sounded at Tucker’s apartment door. He answered it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He’d spent numerous sleepless nights applying for job after job, trying to find any kind of income possible.  
His landlord stood at the door, a frown on his face. He peered inside the apartment, seeing how utterly trashed it had become. Everything from clothes to trash littered the floor. He cringed. “So your rent’s not in.” He said, obviously unhappy with the situation. “I told you I’d give you an extra month because of what happened to uh...But it’s been a month and a half. Tucker I need it.”  
Tucker’s heart sank. “I know, I know. I just need a like a week longer! I’m so close to getting a job.”  
“You and I both know I can’t do that. You’ve got two choices here. You give me your rent by the end of the night, or you hand in your keys.” He replied, a disappointed look on his face.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me! You know I can’t do that.” Tucker said with a dejected sigh. “Where am I supposed to go? I still need to take care of my kid.”  
The man sighed. “I’m sorry, but I have no other choice. You’ve got until ten thirty tonight.”  
Tucker groaned and shut the door, quickly running through the apartment, grabbing his phone. He pulled up his contacts and dialed Church’s number.  
“Hello?” Church said in his usually annoyed tone.  
Tucker sighed. “I’m getting kicked out.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t pay my rent, so I’m being evicted. Do you know of a place Junior and I can crash until I can get a job or something?” Tucker said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.  
Church mulled this over for a moment. “...Do you mean like right now?” He asked.  
“Uhh kinda... I mean I’ve got to turn in my keys by tonight.”  
“Tucker I’m out of the country until next month.” Church replied. “So unless you’ve got a key to my house I can’t help you there.”  
Tucker groaned in frustration. “Shit I forgot. Do you know of anyone else who could take us in? I’ve honestly got no one.”  
“Well Carolina lives nearby.”  
“I dunno man, we haven’t talked since she started her run in the army. Do you think she’d be okay with that?” Tucker asked.  
“She’ll be fine with it. Your break up was a mutual thing. Neither of you wanted to deal with the distance the military created so it was the best option. Besides she’s a sucker for kids.”  
“Okay… I’ll give it a try. Thanks Church. I owe you one.” Tucker replied with a sigh of relief.  
Church laughed. “If we’re keeping track I think you owe me like five. Good luck though Tucker.”  
“I’ll need it thanks. Bye Church.” Tucker said, hanging up.  
He then began to walk throughout the apartment, picking up his belongings and tossing them into a suitcase. He peaked in Junior’s room, glad to see that he was still napping. “We’re gonna be alright buddy.” He said in a soft tone, careful not to wake the baby. 

Soon enough he had everything of importance packed away. It was ten o’clock. With a sigh Tucker put Junior in the stroller and carefully made his way to the front desk. With a heavy sigh he places his keys down and headed outside. Immediately the cold winter air nipped at his skin. He covered Junior with a blanket. As he walked down the street he looked around nervously. The dark sky and cold air made it hard to think as did the snow on the ground. He shook slightly as he continued to walk. 

The trip shouldn’t have taken more than fifteen minutes, but a few wrong turns and the sluggishness the cold created slowed him down. It was eleven by the time he knocked on Carolina’s door.  
The sleepy redhead looked surprised when she opened the door. “Tucker?” She said with a yawn. “What’s going on?”  
“We need a place to stay.” Tucker said bluntly, shivering in the cold.  
Carolina glanced at all his stuff, and then over to the stroller. “Is that your kid?” She asked, stepping aside for the two to come in.  
Tucker nodded. “You heard about…” He trailed off as he walked inside. As soon as Carolina shut the door behind them Tucker picked junior up from the stroller, using his body heat to warm him up.  
“Yeah I did. I’m really sorry for your loss.” She said. “This means you got kicked out of your place then right?” Carolina asked, looking at the baby.  
He only nodded, focusing on keeping Junior warm.  
“Here, let me hold him. I’m warmer than you.” She said before Tucker gave her a nod and handed her the small bundle. Carolina wanted to ask questions. How long are you staying? Do you not have a job? Are you alright? None of them seemed appropriate ask she stroked the baby’s head, a small smile curling on her lips. “He looks like you.” She finally said, admiring the bright blue eyes he had.  
Tucker smiled for what was probably the first time since Crunchbite died. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I should probably put him to bed once he’s warm.” Carolina nodded. “Do you mind if I set the crib up in the living room? I’ll sleep on the couch. I just need a place to sleep until I can find a job.”  
Carolina shook her head. “I’ve got a spare bedroom upstairs across from mine. You two can sleep in there. It’s more comfortable. Stay as long as you need. I don’t mind.”  
“I seriously can’t thank you enough for this. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do or where I was going to go and-”  
“It’s alright Tucker, really. You just set up the crib upstairs. I’ll stay down here and keep the baby warm.” Carolina said. Tucker nodded.

It was ten months after that night that Tucker got a call from Carolina. His job search was still fruitless at this point and didn’t appear to turn around anytime soon, but he was finally starting to heal after Crunchbite’s death.  
Carolina was out that night for dinner at her dad’s place. Wash and Church were with her from what he had heard. They always had dinner on Allison’s birthday. The four would reluctantly sit together for a few hours and the three siblings would pretend their father treated them like shit their entire lives. None of them looks forward to it.  
Tucker answered the call as he watched Junior crawl across the living room floor. “Hey Lina, what’s up?” He asked.  
“I’m going to be a lot later than I planned to be.” Carolina said, her voice strained. Something was off.  
Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Why, what’s going on.” He heard Carolina sigh.  
“My dad...My dad shot himself. Happened just a few hours ago from the looks of it.” She swallowed. “I just need to stick around and deal with some stuff.”  
“Carolina I’m so sorr-”  
“You don’t need to do that. Just have a good night and don’t wait up for me. I’m gonna be late.” The line went dead. Carolina had hung up. 

He waited for her. She burst through the door at two in the morning, hair down, bags under her eyes, makeup faded and smeared. Tucker stood from the couch and approached her. “I told you not to wait.” She said, her face void of expression except that of pure exhaustion.  
“You did.” Tucker said with a nod. “But I know you’re gonna need someone to talk to. Here I made you coffee.” He handed her a mug, black with three sugars, as she usually took it.  
She held the drink in her hands. He noticed them shaking softly. “I think I just need to go to bed. I need some sleep.”  
“You’re not going to get any tonight. Not after what you’ve just been though.” He said, walking her over to the couch, the two of them sitting down next to each other. “Drink. It’ll calm your nerves.”  
Reluctantly she did as she was told, sipping quietly from the mug. The two were silent for awhile until Carolina finally spoke. “He knew we’d be the ones to find him. I got their first and found him on the floor of his bedroom. There was a bullet in his head. No note.” She said, her voice growing soft. “I didn’t love him, I didn’t care about him. Not after all the shit he put Wash, Church, and I through.” She paused for a moment. “But he was still my father. And it still...It still hurts.”  
Tucker just nodded softly, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts.  
“Wash and Church are putting together the funeral. I don’t want to.” She added. Then went silent.  
The two stayed like this for the rest of the night, drifting off to sleep. 

After his last experience, Tucker decided he hated funerals. This one was no exception. He didn’t know why he offered to accompany Carolina, but he did. The pair stood near the front. Tucker in the same outfit he had worn to Crunchbite’s and Carolina in a black dress, her hair done up in an intricate fashion.  
Throughout the service Carolina stood completely still, a stern look on her face. A look laced with coldness and sadness. Tucker contrasted her. He fidgeted and squirmed, visibly uncomfortable the entire time. 

When the service ended the Church siblings went back to their father’s house. Tucker waited outside the house with Maine and Tex, Church and Wash’s significant others. Inside the house the siblings read the will and divided up the rest of everything else. When they walked outside, they each had more money than they would ever need, but no one looked happy about it, to say the least. 

When they returned home Carolina paid the babysitter, kicked off her shoes, and took a seat on the couch. Tucker picked up Junior and sat down next to Carolina. The baby crawled onto Carolina’s lap, almost tugging a smile from her face.  
“You can stop looking for a job if you want.” Carolina spoke after a moment.  
Tucker looked at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?” He asked.  
“Look, I now have more money than I know what to do with and no desire to quit my job. If you just want to live here with me and not bother with a job, I’d be okay with that. You love Junior and I’ve noticed you get anxious when you’re away from him, so you should just be a stay at home dad.” Carolina replied, picking up the baby and holding him against her. “I’ve actually grown pretty attached to this little guy.”  
Tucker was shocked. “Are you sure you want me around as a freeloader?”  
She nodded. “You’re good company. The both of you.”  
And so it was settled. Tucker finally stopped his job search and stayed home with Junior, while Carolina continued her job as a scientist. The two were happy. 

Shortly after his first birthday, Junior spoke his first word. It took both adults by surprise. They were sitting on the couch together, watching some movie they’d seen thousands of times. Carolina sat Junior on her leg, bouncing her knee softly. The small child was babbling softly when suddenly a coherent word slipped from his lips.  
“Momma.” He said, looking up at her.  
Tucker and Carolina froze. “Did he just?” Tucker said looking over at Junior.  
“Momma!” He said again, a bright smile on his face.  
“Tucker…” Carolina trailed off.  
He nodded. “I know, I know, but he’s talking Carolina! Isn’t that amazing?” He said with a bright smile on his face.  
Carolina nodded as well. “Shame we weren’t recording.” She said with a soft laugh. 

It was a week after Junior takes his first steps that he finally says it.  
“Carolina. I love you.” Tucker said one afternoon, shortly after putting Junior down for a nap.  
There was a pause as Carolina looked up from her research. “I love you too.” She replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
They had never really gotten over their high school feelings for each other. 

One night, Tucker took Carolina out for dinner. It was a nice resturant. Junior, now two and a half was spending the night with Wash, Maine, and their twins.  
As dessert came around, Tucker rose from his seat and pulled a small box from his pocket. He got on one knee in front of Carolina, almost stunned silent by how beautiful she looked in this light.  
She froze, realizing what was happening. Tucker finally, after taking a second for his date to compose herself, began to propose, ending his speech with a grin as he said, “So anyways Carolina, long story short, I love you. Will your marry me?”  
Carolina nodded as Tucker slipped the ring onto her finger. “Yes, I will!” She said, a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Tucker smiled back and stood up, quickly being pulled into a kiss by his fiancee. 

The wedding was after Junior turned three. The had a nice service near the beach, Tucker cried, they shoved cake in each other’s faces, and then took a week long honeymoon, making sure to video chat with Junior every night. It was at this point the subject came up. The newlyweds wanted to have another kid. They tried during their honeymoon and after they got home. Months passed and nothing came of it. Eventually, they stopped trying, Carolina went back on the pill, and nothing else was said of it. 

They spent the next years taking care of Junior as his parents. Carolina was his mom and Tucker was his dad. They were a happy little family. Junior got into basketball and his parents were his biggest fans.  
Tucker continued to be a stay at home dad, making sure to get him to/from school, packing his lunches, going to pta meetings, etc.  
Carolina, although busy with her job, made sure to set aside time to spend with Junior. Often times she brought him over to the lab to show him what she was working on. It was nice. 

When Junior was thirteen, their little family got a surprise. Carolina came up to Tucker in the evening, their son off hanging out with his friend.  
She held up a little plastic device. “Tucker…” She breathed softly, her husband’s attention switching from the television to her. “I’m pregnant.”  
Tucker went frozen for a moment, until a wide smile stretched across his face. He sprang from the couch and pulled her in for a kiss, unable to express his excitement any other way. 

The next nine months were...Difficult to say the least. Carolina didn’t want to stop working, but the strain that it put on her very pregnant self eventually kept her homebound. She wasn’t the happiest about that. She became very anxious and antsy, but eventually Tucker managed to calm her down.  
Junior wasn’t sure what to make of the whole ordeal. The thought of having a baby around worried him. But on the other hand, he had always wanted a little sibling. In the end, he was pretty excited.  
Tucker was ecstatic. The man couldn’t wait to see his new baby. He’d redecorated the nursery about three times, going so far as to get Donut’s advice to make sure it was perfect. 

Finally the day came. Carolina gave birth to a small, blonde, baby girl.She had that matched her father’s and eyes the same bright green as her mother’s. Tucker cried. He cried so hard. Junior wore the biggest smile on his face. Carolina, although tired, couldn’t help but smile as she was handed the small bundle.  
The nurse came around, a birth certificate in his hands. “So what is the name of this pretty baby girl?” He asked, looking over to the two parents. They exchanged knowing glances at each other before nodding.  
“Allison.” Tucker said.  
“Allison Tucker.” Carolina confirmed.  
“I’m gonna call her Allie.” Junior piped in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this au be sure to follow trashdadsau.tumblr.com for updates!  
> Comments and critiques are welcome and apperciated!!


End file.
